Bonding with Daddy Dexter
by jojo140
Summary: This is an AU with Dexter Cody and Astor. It has a mix of TV Show and the books. This is a one-shot where Dexter and the kids bond. It's an AU because The kids are like Dexter and it takes place between seasons 3 and 4. Rated T just in case.


**This is my first Dexter fic. I hope you enjoy it. This is AU I guess. The kids are just like Dexter. But it kind of has the Books and TV Show combined. I hope everyone is in character and I didn't just butcher a totally good character. Haha Butcher. Anyway, I wrote this story in just over an hour because I thought it up on the spot with a blank Microsot word page in front of me. For inspiration I was listening to Astor's Birthday Party. The song from the Dexer Soundtrack. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Please review to let me know how I did. All mistakes are mine. If I get good reviews I might write more about other ideas I have. If not then I'll still write them.**

* * *

"Rita, if you want I can take the kids out of your hands for a while, later?"

Rita turned to look at me, hopefully thankful. I couldn't tell. "Thank you Dexter that would be great. I have so much to do today. Where are you guys going to go?"

Ever since I learned that Astor and Cody were just like me, I wanted to teach them the ropes of how to properly dispose of a body my way. Harry had told me that the most important rule was 'don't get caught', so they have to learn how to, well, not get caught.

Last night I went out and hunted down my victim. I was proud of the catch since it was hard getting to him. His name was Michael Guera; murderer of 13 people who didn't deserve to die. He worked in construction in North Miami and always had friends around. I can't imagine having someone around me all the time. I would be extremely annoyed but he seemed to enjoy the company. I followed him to one of his friends house where he stayed for a couple hours before leaving. He was alone, bad idea Michael. I wasn't going to take the risk of drugging him outside their home so I followed him to the convenient store in the corner. Perfect place to strike. Nobody was outside and it was a deserted street. My kill room was only a couple minutes away. I drugged him, got him to my car, and did my ritual before I sliced his throat and cut him into small pieces. I _was _going to dump him that night in the ocean, but I hadn't been teaching Astor or Cody anything so I thought this to be the perfect place to start. And we could bond too. I still went to my boat to store the body in the coolers, wouldn't want it to stink up.

"I thought maybe I'd take them out to pizza, then we could go out to the marina and ride around for a while." At night to dump a body. I didn't say that part. She would probably get mad.

"That sounds great Dexter." She went around the table to kiss my cheek. "You can pick them up after school. Their after school program isn't mandatory or anything." She smiled. "They'll be so excited."

I hope so, it's better than nothing.

Rita went into their room. The rest of the morning went smoothly. Rita left, I took the kids to school; they kept asking me questions but I told them it was a surprise. I went to work and told Laguerta I was leaving early to spend time with the kids. She didn't object, actually she thought it was sweet. If she knew what we were going to do she wouldn't think it was so sweet. After lunch I worked for 3 more hours before I prepared to leave. I said by see ya laters to Deb, Masuka and Angel. I got to the school just in time. There were swarms of kids running around looking for their corresponding mini vans. Astor and Cody were never ones to run around like that. I saw them walking quietly to my car.

"So, where do you guys want to go first?" I cheerfully said after they got inside.

"I want the surprise," Cody said from the backseat.

"Yeah, Dexter what's the surprise?" Astor added from the front seat.

"Patience young lady and lad, the mystery will soon be revealed," I said, "First we gotta kill some time, what do you say we get a pizza and go to the park? Yeah?" I looked to Astor and back at Cody to see if they approved. They didn't say anything, so I took it as a yes. We went to a Pizza Hut across town. There was one nearby but I wanted to waste time. The sooner night came the better. I was looking forward to what I had planned. If they knew, they would be looking forward to it too. No doubt. By the time we got to the pizza place it was 4:51. Wow, an hour and a half to get across Miami. I wasn't surprised, if this was any other city it would have taken longer maybe. Thank you Miami for your road rage speeding drivers. When we got inside and were ordering the pizza Astor and Cody couldn't decide what to get so I ordered two instead. One for each since they are practically my kids and I want the best for them. I also didn't want them making a scene in front of everybody. Another rule I have yet to teach them. Don't make a scene. We ate and left to the park.

Like I said before, Astor and Cody were never the kids to go running around everywhere. I pushed them on the swings that weren't already broken while they played a game of I Spy. Cody won, Astor let him win. After that, I sat down on the benches with Astor while Cody went around looking for bugs. He was pretty good at sneaking up on them. A very useful skill in his future profession.

I didn't talk to Astor much. I let her borrow my phone to text her friends with but none responded so she just sat there looking at Cody and the rest of the kids. I thought since she was the oldest, I would let her know what she needed to know at her age about stalking your victim. She listened closely taking mental notes. After a while Cody joined us. I let Astor repeat what I had told her to see if she remembered. She did.

After we got back in the car, where it was safe to tell them what I had done, I told them it was almost time for the surprise. I drove to my apartment as I told them about my first kill. Leaving out the part about her trying to kill Harry by overdose. I did however tell them about her killing several other patients. I wanted to make sure that they knew only to kill other killers. By then it was 8 pm, I searched my apartment for their extra life vests. Safety first. I found them and grabbed some snacks along with the boat's GPS. I called Rita and told her we would be on my boat. She said ok, that she had many things to do at her job still, she would most likely be home late. She talked to Astor and Cody for a while, they knew better then to tell their Mom what we had talked about. After all, they didn't want the only person teaching them all this to go to jail. We got to the marina at 8:15 and loaded all our things onto the boat. Astor laughed at the boat name. Cody still didn't get it. We were an hour from shore, on my regular spot and I looked around to see if there were no other boats around. I checked the GPS just in case.

"Cody, Astor, what's the first rule?"

"Don't get caught." They responded in unison. I smiled.

"Good, now it's time for the surprise." They both smiled and walked to my side. Cody still drinking his Capri Sun. "You guys knew what I went out to do last night right? Well, he's your surprise."

"You're going to let us kill him?" Astor said smiling.

"No." I said making my way to the cabin.

"You're going to let us watch?" Cody asked, not as happy as earlier.

"No," I said dragging two coolers from the cabin.

"Then what's the surprise Dexter?" Astor asked anxiously.

"I am going to," I carried the coolers and put them in front of Astor and Cody, "let you guys throw away the body." I opened them to reveal 3 neatly packed Hefty bags in one cooler and another 3 in the next one. I turned to see their faces, Astor was smiling but Cody had a look all too familiar in his eyes. He knelt down in front of the cooler and with hesitation touched the bag.

"Is he inside?" He asked me without looking up.

"Yes, I packed him into six bags. Three for each… Who wants to go first?" I asked. Although Astor was still smiling, everything was quiet and both of them had a gleaming look in their eyes. Astor let Cody go first. With his Capri Sun in one hand, I carried one bag to him and he held it with my guiding hand on top of his. He let the bag drop over the side of the boat, he stared at it until the ripples it made disappeared. Then it was Astor's turn. She didn't need me guiding her. She knew exactly what to do. Cody's turn came up again and he didn't need my hand to guide him anymore either. The entire process was quiet. Nobody said a word. I could feel the excitement in the air on my skin. Before Astor dropped her last bag I grabbed my camera and leaned out as far over the side of the boat I could without falling. I snapped a photo of them. The flash went off exactly when she let go of the bag. I looked at the LCD screen that caught the perfect moment. Astor had her hand stretched out over the side of the boat and she was looking down at the ocean with a small smile on her face. Cody was next to her also looking down at the water beneath them. He was more serious. When the ripples were gone they both turned to me.

"Well, we have to go home. You're Mom is probably waiting for you to tell her about the rest of your day." I went to turn on the boat. With their life vests on they couldn't sit down next to me, but that's why I had bought them extra chairs to sit on. They set them down on the floor next to me.

"Thank you Dexter" Cody said and Astor repeated him.

I had a weird sensation. It made me smile. I hoped to repeat this experience in the future with them.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please.**


End file.
